


a dream come true

by cheshirejin



Category: Kyou Kara Maou, Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-15
Updated: 2010-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:25:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin





	a dream come true

 

He could feel the sweet warm puffs of his lover's breath as he held him close. Everything was warm and soft and good, oh so good. He couldn't believe it, his wimp was finally returning his feelings and more from the way he was chewing on his neck at the moment. He felt Yuuri's hands working slowly lower down his back, rubbing slow circles as they went lower and lower. Wolfram's breath hitched and he let out a little gasp as the double black pulled their bodies tight together, grinding against him with obvious arousal. Wolfram snapped his hips forward, grinding back. He had waited for this for so very long, he couldn't help himself. He ran his hands up under Yuuri's shirt, feeling the smooth skin overlaying the sinewy muscles of his back and broad shoulders. "Wolfram…" Yuuri moaned in his ear, holding him even tighter.

"Oh Yuuri... Yuuri, I… I'm going to…"

"Wolfram, are you all right?"

The fiery blond opened his eyes and suddenly he was laying in bed next to Yuuri but not touching him. He was on his side with a certain very aroused part of his anatomy pressed up against a quilt that had gotten tangled up between his legs. He couldn't quite suppress a groan. It was all a dream.

"Wolfram?" the dark haired boy asked again.

"I'm fine, Yuuri," Wolfram answered, rolling away from him so that the evidence of his little problem was hidden. He lay there, tense, silently hoping Yuuri would just fall back to sleep, but fate was having no part in that. After a span of minutes the dark haired king once again spoke.

"I can tell you aren't asleep, Wolfram, are you sure you are ok? I mean you were yelling in your sleep and stuff, so it must have been a really scary dream or something. And anyway, my mother always told me that if you talk about a bad dream it loses power over you and disappears, so maybe if you want to talk about it…"

Wolfram was insanely glad he was already facing away from Yuuri, had he really called out the other's name in his sleep? He felt the blood rushing to his face and knew he was probably beet red from his scalp down at the moment. He lay there, still uncomfortably aroused and embarrassed for a few seconds, before answering in a fairly steady voice, "I don't need to talk about it. I am capable of dealing with a little nightmare all on my own and I don't need your wimpy help." Inside, he was feeling a million butterflies tear up his stomach with glass sharp wings. What if this happened again? There was no way Yuuri would let him sleep next to him if he knew about how they were a loving couple in the happy little dream world that existed in his mind. A tear of sheer frustration trickled down his cheek as he tried to relax enough to attempt to go to sleep.

The next morning Yuuri didn't stir when Wolfram got up and dressed. He quickly left for yet another day of training his men, hanging out with Greta, and basically keeping his mind off of his personal life as much as possible. Yuuri awoke later in the morning to Gunter's shouts for him to hurry and get ready for his lessons, as usual. The day was like any other, little did he know that a bit of overheard conversation would forever change his life. It happened as he passed near the barracks where Gwendal's men lived and trained when not in the field.

"Shut up, Dieter," one of the soldiers was saying to another as Yuuri walked to the stables. He was going to meet Conrad and go into town for some shopping and general opinion gathering, so he was in his usual disguise and he didn't attract any real notice as he passed by.

"Oh but, Hans, I couldn't get you to shut up last night, you kept moaning her name over and over again. Laasssaaagnnnaaaa!… Laasssaaagnnnaaaa!… I, oh! I'm gonna cum!" Dieter teased, doing an overblown imitation of the other, much to Hans's apparent embarrassment. The other man was bright lobster red, and sputtering for his friend to shut up.

Yuuri also felt a blush creeping up on his cheeks as he hurried past. That was embarrassing. He was glad he hadn't had "that type" of dream when he was sleeping next to Wolfram…oh.

No, just hell no. But now that the thought had entered his head he couldn't unthink it. He could hear echoes of Wolfram moaning his name in his sleep, "Yuuri, Oh Yuuri, I'm…" Oh hell. That means Wolfram has been… in his bed… Yuuri walked around in a daze for most of the day, trying to absorb this new concept.

"Your majesty?" Conrad prompted concernedly; he had noticed the king was a bit preoccupied today.

"Hm?" Yuuri grunted distractedly as he rode along the well tended road toward the marketplace.

"Is everything all right?" the soldier asked.

"Yeah, it's just that I …" he broke off, realizing that he would usually tell all of his problems to Conrad. However, considering that Wolfram is the baby brother of the guardian figure he was confiding in, there was no way he could go into this with him. Instead, he reached up and scratched the back of his head, smiling, and said, "I guess I am being a little out of it, huh?"

Aoi suddenly skittered sideways away from a small child that had darted across the street in front of them. Yuuri, being totally unprepared overbalanced in the saddle, managed to keep his seat, but he had a moment of extremely painful intimacy with the saddle horn before it was all over.

As he sat, curled forward in the saddle, gasping for breath, and wincing in pain, Conrad hovered over him protectively. "Do you want me to send for a carriage?" the older man asked.

"No, I'll be all right in a minute." Yuuri groaned. Well, he wanted one, the thought of walking, let alone riding a horse at the moment was painful, but that would raise a fuss and then Gizela would be called to attend to his "injuries." No way was he going to let that happen. Maybe if he just sat down somewhere for a while he'd feel better. "Let's stop for lunch," he suggested, noticing a restaurant conveniently close to where they were. After getting a nod of agreement from Conrad, Yuuri carefully and slowly eased himself off of his horse and waddled his way into the small eatery.

A tall familiar-looking redhead approached their table. "Hey, kiddo, what can I get you today?" the "waitress" asked in a contralto voice.

Yuuri looked up at the sound of the voice, suppressing a chuckle at their waitress. "What are you doing here, Yosak?" he asked.

"I'm waiting tables, what does it look like I'm doing?" the redhead drawled, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "Seriously, Gwendal has me gathering information on a newly formed smuggling ring. With what I have found out so far we can shut them down, but we want to be sure we have the leaders when we spring our trap," he added a lot more quietly.

"Yeah?" Yuuri replied. A frown creased his forehead. "I wonder why he never mentioned it to me... "

Yuuri puzzled over this. He was the king... right? So why did everyone treat him like he was a child who didn't know anything? It wasn't like he was flushed down that toilet yesterday.

Sure, he wasn't as up on the politics as Gwendal or the cultural stuff as Gunter, but he thought that was why he had them to advise him.

Yuuri sighed angrily, before dismissing those annoying thoughts. He was out for day of fun with Conrad, and sore bits, not to mention withholding information from him, was not going to spoil his afternoon. That's when he spotted what he appeared to be a familiar blond head and the problems from this morning came crashing down on him all over again.

"There you are!" the issue of the moment said as he charged up to the table. Wolfram glared at his older brother. "Why are you always dragging him into town?" Turning his attention to Yuuri, he glared at his beloved wimp. "What are you doing running off to town without me? I am your fiancée and don't you forget it!" he said snappishly, leveling another accusatory glare at his older half brother.

Yuuri couldn't help the blush he felt creeping onto his cheeks. How many times had Wolfram said nearly the exact same thing without having any effect on him at all?Somehow now it was different and embarrassing. "Wolfram, please calm down. I was just going to do some shopping," Yuuri said, hoping he could keep things from developing into a worse scene. Too bad the fates wouldn't allow it, for just as he stood unsteadily and winced a bit over his still-tender injuries, Gunter had entered the restaurant looking for the rest of them.

"Oh your majesty, it can't be. You're injured!" he wailed, having spotted them as Yuuri stumbled to his feet.

000ooo000

"NO!" Yuuri said, slamming the door to his chamber in everyone's face. Admittedly he hit himself on the saddle horn pretty badly, but surely not badly enough to need medical attention. The pain was starting to subside. Now if only the headache he had would do the same. The door opened a few minutes later and Wolfram entered, Yuuri had long since given up on wondering how he always managed to get into the king's locked bedchamber.

"Yuuri, you have to let me look at your injuries." Wolfram said without preamble.

Yuuri gulped audibly, was Wolfram that keen on seeing that? Was it out of concern for his injuries or for his own selfish lustful reasons? Yuuri groaned softly. That was the last thing he wanted. Suddenly the idea of Gisella poking around his nether region wasn't such a bad one after all.

"No way, Wolfram," he said.

The fiery blond looked at him in surprise. "But, Yuuri, if you are hurt badly it could affect your ability to …"

Yuuri glared at him. "Get out and leave me alone!"

"No! I am your fiancée, I care about you and I will not leave until I have made sure you aren't going to suffer permanent damage. NOW, TAKE OFF YOUR PANTS BEFORE I BURN THEM OFF!" A fireball was forming in one of his palms as he spoke.

"Now, Wolfram, I know you were taught better bedside manner than that," Gizela scolded the blond as she entered the room. "And as for you, Yuuri-hieka." Her expression softened. "Here, put this on and WE will be back in a few minutes." She brusquely handed over a robe for her patient to wear. Grabbing Wolfram by the arm, she exited the room, leaving Yuuri alone for a blessed few minutes to contemplate jumping out the window, and making a run for it. Unfortunately, he was sure the landing would jar the already sore parts too much to make it worth it. Sighing resignedly, he slipped out of his clothes and into the examination robe. Since things were still pretty tender, maybe getting checked over wasn't the worst idea anyway.

A few minutes later, Gizela entered the room, knocking politely as she did so, and Wolfram sullenly followed her like a surly shadow.

"Lie down, Heika," she ordered and Yuuri quietly complied. Gizela held her hands about three inches above him, concentrating as she ran them slowly over the areas she was most concerned about. "Well," she said finally after several tense minutes, "It seems there is a little deep tissue bruising, but nothing that should cause permanent damage." Yuuri was about to heave a great sigh of relief, but then she turned to Wolfram and said, "I think you can handle the rest, I have other patients to attend to."

_The "rest?"_ Yuuri thought, desperately hoping it didn't mean what he was sure it did.

"Just relax, Yuuri, this won't take too long," Wolfram reassured him as he put his hand s flat on Yuuri's lower abdomen. The young Maoh could feel the tingly healing majutsu warmly spreading through his lower body. Wolfram slowly moved his hands a bit lower and the healing energy engulfed all of Yuuri's injuries. It felt good; the pain was going away and it was warm and… oh this can't be. Wolfram was about to find out just how happy that part of Yuuri was that the pain went away. Without thinking about it, Yuuri reached up and grabbed Wolfram's hands. "Stop," he said before the blond could move any lower.

"But, Yuuri, I haven't finished healing you," Wolfram said with a confused look on his face.

"That's ok; you healed me enough. I feel a lot better," Yuuri said quickly as he sat up and pulled a pillow into his lap like a shield.

"Oh," Wolfram said as a sad look of comprehension flitted across his face. "You really can't stand the thought of me touching you, even just as a healer can you?" he asked.

"No... That's not it at all!" Yuuri sputtered

Wolfram didn't reply but his expression said, "How dumb do you think I am anyway?"

Yuuri looked away. He felt bad about upsetting his accidental fiancé, and yet, he just wasn't comfortable with the idea of him touching him in so intimate a place, even if it was for his own good.

Wolfram sighed "If that is everything, then I guess I will go see how training is going for my men," he said, knowing he wouldn't like any answer Yuuri would give him.

"Wait..."

Wolfram looked at him expectantly.

"It's... I just realized..."

"What?"

"I'm an idiot."

"Hunh?" Wolfram blinked in surprise

"I don't know how I feel about you or even how I feel about how you feel about me."

Wolfram nodded.

"I am trying to sort it out, but it is so confusing sometimes…"

"It's okay," the blond soothed.

Yuuri nodded. "I know I don't ever want to lose you as my friend," he said at last.

"Me too…"

 

OMAKE

'This is the lamest bachelor party ever.' Yuuri thought to himself as his older brother handed out luke-warm sake in paper Dixie cups. He should have known better than to expect more from Shori. He was pretty sure the snacks were all harvested at the last minute from the local 200 yen store, and the beer was almost as warm as the sake. Let's not even mention the currently playing on a battery operated, portable dvd player, obviously bootlegged, Hong Kong copy of what had to be the worst example of animated tentacle porn in all of Korea titled "Takoyaki 3 the animated adventure" and subtitled in fade into the background Chinese kanji. He should have known that his last night as a single man was doomed the moment Wolfram insisted on joining him since this was his last night as a single man too. There went any idea of getting to see at least one strip club in his lifetime. It could have been fun maybe if he weren't too embarrassed to watch a girl take her clothes off. Ok, he would probably just faint if someone bought him a lap dance anyway. Ok, so maybe it was just as well that Wolfram was being Wolfram and that didn't come to pass because that would be really embarrassing. But now Wolfram was actually watching the movie, with Gunter. They were critiquing the art work or something, and that was a whole different kind of embarrassing. Yuuri sighed. Only those two could sit there like a pair of film critics and go over the finer points of bad tentacle porn. Yuuri had enough and quietly made his way to the far side of the room when the discussion turned to whether something invading someone's mouth and throat like the tentacles on the show were would suffocate the victim.

A knock at the door was answered and Ken Murtata entered along with Rodrigues, they brought some cold beer and better snacks and another adult movie. Rodrigues names the sailor scouts Takoyaki was currently torturing then offered to pop in something that Wolfram and Yuuri might find more interesting… Sensitive Pornograph.


End file.
